Villainverse: Land of the Dead
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: Tales of everyone who is living in the Land of the Dead. How they view the events going on in Villainverse. More Specifically, The Rivera Men along with the latest dead Rivera man: Puma Loco
1. Chapter 1

In the Land of the Dead, more specifically the Land of the Remembered, Puma Loco, or Jorge Rivera, is having some fun with some of the dead ladies in one of the many homes in the land of the dead.

A skeleton woman with red hair said "Oh Jorge, you really know how to please a skeleton."

Puma said scratching their skeleton chins "What can I say, I've had some experience with dead women. Although, you two are my favorite ones since I got here."

A skeleton woman with pink pigtails "What a charmer." They started messing around with his ribs until two men in police outfits break down the door

The men shouted "Hey, Rivera! Those are our wives!"

Puma Loco said "So."

The dead men started to attack Puma Loco but he escaped with his Puma Loco mecha (that he created the moment he got here) and restrained the attacking men before leaving the building. The Ladies waved goodbye to Puma as he flew away. Just then, he got a message from Mighty Cheetar saying "Meeting at Undead Bar. You coming?". Puma responded with "Yes" before flying off.

Elsewhere in the Skeleton Bar, Puma Loco is having a drink with Mighty Cheetar and Dark Leopard. The three villains are surrounded by drinks and watching television; television here being what goes on in the real world. The television allows them to watch the actions of any of their living family members in the realm of the living. As they are drinking, Puma got a message from his father, Justice Jaguar, about him sleeping with married skeleton women.

Mighty Cheetar asked "Justice Jaguar again?" He asked knowing full well how his son can be when it comes to his men and their families.

Puma Loco said after drinking his beer "Yep. Even when I'm dead, he still treats me like a child. He's only bothering me about this because one of those women happened to be the wife of one of the cops he served under before he died."

Mighty Cheetar said "Don't worry grandson, he gives me that type of flake when I sleep around with some of his superiors. He makes it sounds like we could be doing something else here for all eternity other than drinking and sex; I know we can but that's what we all like to do."

Dark Leopard said "All he and Gold Leon are doing is spending time with their wives. Boring."

Puma Loco said "It's boring for you guys since you two have had more than one wife." He knew about the history of the Rivera villains having more than one wife, or romantic partners."5(Might Cheetar). 8 (Dark Leopard; 3 of them causes of your death."

Dark Leopard asked "What about you and Dora?"

Puma Loco explained after sipping his beer "We talked the moment I arrived here. And we agreed not to really speak to each other as much and only meet up when Rodolfo gets here, which will hopefully be a little later."

Dark Leopard asked "You think he'll bring that sexy nurse with him at some point?" He pulled up a live image of White Pantera with Nurse Angel together

Puma Loco said "Possibly."

Might Cheetar said "I don't like her."

Puma Loco asked "Because she's a doctor-nurse and you hate doctors?"

Might Cheetar said "You bet. I honestly liked that other woman." He pulled up a past image of Rodolfo with Maria.

Puma Loco said "If you mean Maria, I feel the same way. But since she failed to be the women that my son needed and deserved, I can't complain if he's with Samantha or not. She also wasn't the mother Manny needed or deserved too. Although, her failure did make it a little bit easier for Manny to be a villain instead of a hero."

Dark Leopard said "Speaking of Manny, let's see how he's been doing." Mighty Cheetar and Puma Loco nodded in agreement; both were extremely happy when Manny/El Tigre became a supervillain.

(They watch as Manny is robbing a bank in a city. Manny teams up with Frida and Zoe to take down some superheroes and then steal their stuff. Manny is in an illegal street race and won by sabotaging all the other vehicle in advance. When they cut to the Live feed of Manny, he's seducing a female supervillain in her room while also trying to steal something from her, but Puma Loco cut it off since he already knew where this was going to go and didn't need to watch his grandson doing anything.)

Puma Loco said "That's my grandson." The three villains toasted their drinks

Dark Leopard said "He's really grown as a villain."

Mighty Cheetar said "Almost reminds me of how I started out as a villain; although, he doesn't have a crew like me."

Puma Loco pointed out "Not exactly true. He has Sophia Baffi, Cactus Boy( although he's a reluctant servant from the looks of it), Frida, and Zoe. There are also a few other people I guess but they aren't worth mentioning."

Mighty Cheetar said "I'm not sure I like him hanging out with that Aves girl. Aves women are crazy."

Dark Leopard said "Correction, your Aves woman was crazy. More specifically, she was baby crazy."

Mighty Cheetar said "She wouldn't stop hassling me about having a child with her even though we barely even knew one another at the time."

Puma Loco said "Didn't she start a war against you because of that?" He already knew the answer since he knows everything about his grandfather.

Mighty Cheetar said "Yes. Luckily it didn't hinder my conquest to take over the world but it was really annoying, like all Aves are."

Dark Leopard"Aves women aren't all bad. Mine was ok, even though we were on waring sides."

Mighty Cheetar pointed out "A side that you betrayed for another beautiful woman."

Dark Leopard said "What. We've all done crazy things for beautiful women in life, haven't we?" Puma and Cheetar nodded in agreement based on their past experiences with women.

Might Cheetar said "Still, I like the blue haired girl better. Frida. She's worthy of being a villain of the sea. If I were alive right now, I would give her one of my best ships."

Dark Leopard said "Of course you would."

Then a huge bell started to ring. This meant that a huge number of souls were coming to the land of the dead. Puma Loco got up to see if any of his friends, enemies, or people he knew have arrived; he knew it wasn't any family members since they would be given advance notice if that happened.

As soon as he arrived at the entrance, he only saw two people that he recognized: Mrs. Chichita and El Tarantula. While he planned on hanging out with an old crime buddy, his baser instinct told him to see Mrs. Chichita.

Puma Loco said "Hola Chichita."

Mrs. Chichita said "Hola Puma."

Puma Loco asked "How did you die?"

Mrs. Chichita said "Cholesterol. It was only a matter of time anyway. How have you been?"

Puma Loco said in a flirty tone "Catching up with family. But I really was looking forward to catching up with you."

Mrs. Chichita said "Oh Puma, you charmer. As much as I would like to catch up, my husband is over there and we have a lot of catching up to do and love making to catch up on." Mr. Chichita is waving toward her and she runs toward him.

El Tarantula said "I haven't seen you struck out like that in a long time, Puma." Puma Loco then punched him far away and down a cliff.

 **Since it's October and in October 31st it will be Halloween, or Day of the Dead in Mexico, I decided to write about the Dead Rivera Family; or more specifically, Puma Loco. Since he died around the 8 year ago marker and I haven't done much with him other than some mentions in Villainverse, I decided to do this chapter and maybe a few others that will focus on him and any other dead characters in Villainverse, both before and after Task Force Cross starts. I may not give this one specific timelines since there is no real need but it will take place in parts where I know it won't have any compromising information anywhere for future chapters in Villainverse.**

 **But keep in mind, while I will try to update this in October, afterwards it will be given similar treatment as Maria's Pain and Regret; meaning I will only update if I really feel like it and only if you really ask me too since this and that aren't entirely important to the main story.**


	2. Chapter 2

In another part of the Land of the Dead, Justice Jaguar and Gold Leon are playing an honest game of cards in peace. As they are playing cards, they are looking at White Pantera and how he's been managing his team; at the moment, they are watching live feed of him and some of his teammates(Albino Burrito, Justice Pixie, Nurse Angel, El Molecula, La Sirena del Mar, and Brickhouse) entertaining kids at the Miracle City Orphanage.

Gold Leon said "It's nice to see Rodolfo and his team cheering up those kids."

Justice Jaguar said "I wish I did more of that when I was alive with my team; we focused too much on fighting bad guys rather than helping others. Rodolfo really has become the ideal hero of the Rivera family."

Gold Leon asked "What do you think of his team; what are your thoughts on them?"

Justice Jaguar said "I can't give exact thoughts on all of them based on what we're able to see Rodolfo do with them. However, there are five that I can safely say there are five that I like."

Gold Leon "Enlighten me."

Justice Jaguar said "That human helicopter hero, Hank, has the best rescue experience and that's proven useful when saving people from fires, drownings,etc. That Albino Burrito boy has some talent but his optimism will help the team through all the tough times that they may face; plus, he makes up for the optimism that Rodolfo is slowly losing. The speedster hero, despite his disgusting habits, can get things done quick enough than anyone; meaning, he could be the one to capture and neutralize all enemies in a flash I wasn't sure about that eldest Suarez girl, but she's grown on me and is good candidate to lead the team. But my favorite one would have to be Samantha; she's a hero and a doctor, one the best combinations out there in the realm of the living. Plus, she's worthy enough to wield the Rivera family name."

Gold Leon asked "Because she's a nurse like your sisters?"

Justice Jaguar said "That and she's not like the last one to hold the Rivera name."

Gold Leon said "You mean Maria. I thought she was nice."

Justice Jaguar said "She was nice, but her kindness hurt many people including Rodolfo and Manny and her idea of "friendship" is askew; Lilly, Carmen, and the rest of my sisters agree with me."

Gold Leon defended Maria by saying "Maria had her flaws but she is still a good person. I wouldn't mind if she and Rodolfo made up." The two of them heard a loud noise coming from outside.

Justice Jaguar used some binoculars to see who it is. Not to his surprise, it's Puma Loco with the Rivera supervillains all holding flags that have Manny's face on them and the words villain on them. He said to Gold Leon "It's the Rivera supervillains again. They're here to brag about Manny becoming a villain instead of a hero, again. How many times does this make now?"

Gold Leon said "532, 421 times since we all saw it. Our sons like to rub it in our faces almost every single day and night down here that he's a villain and not a hero."

Justice Jaguar "I know right. But to be fair, we would probably have done the same if Manny chose to be a hero; only we would be more humble about it." He looked at his watch and said "I don't have time for this. I promised to meet up with Cathy and the others today. Think you can distract them for me?"

Gold Leon said "Sure, no problem." He ran outside to intercept the Rivera villains while Justice Jaguar got away so he could meet up with his friends.

Justice Jaguar's POV

The Rivera villains have been partying about Manny becoming a supervillain. My son has been rubbing it in my face the most while he's been here. But like Gold Leon said, we would have done the same if he'd chosen to be a hero. Although, I can't say I blame him for picking villainy instead of heroics after all the dark turns Miracle City has taken: The H-Laws, The Career Opportunities Incident that hurt so many youths including Frida, The rise of younger villains because of that incident, politicians using good intentions to make a profit, and this supposed hidden figure pulling all these strings according to Rodolfo's Magical Girl friend. I've always known that Miracle City evolved in some way or another but I never imagined it would be like this.

Not only that, but the Rivera family has been all but torn apart. The villains had to go underground full time with the ne stance on crime and villainy thanks to the help of HeroCo. What's worse is that some of the heroes who didn't agree with the policies HeroCo, are being hunted down by other heroes; some have been arrested as a result. I can't help but wonder how the Rivera's can get back together like they're supposed to after everything that's happened. Heroes. Villains. It doesn't matter. What's important is the family should get back together. Hopefully, it will happen sooner rather than later. But at least we're all together down here, those who've passed away from this world.

No One's POV

Somewhere else near a golden sea, Puma Loco is fishing. As he is fishing, Justice Jaguar appears before him.

Justice Jaguar said "Son."

Pum Loco said "Father.

Justice Jaguar said "I see your fishing." He then noticed in his bucket skeleton fish instead of stuff. "Regular fishing?"

Puma Loco said knowing what his father was thinking "Robbing fishing isn't the same without Manny. Besides, even if he were here, which I hope it will be a long time before that happens, the catches aren't really spectacular. Anyway, I didn't see you with Gold Leon at that spot you two play cards in."

Justice Jaguar "That's because I was meeting up with my teammates." He showed him a photo of him and six other heroes. Puma Loco recognized them immediately.

He said "Oh right, the Seven Stars of Justice. Your last remaining member,Silent Order, arrived here a few days ago. I take it Handcuff Crane and Silver Gavel wanted to celebrate."

Justice Jaguar said "That is correct. It's nice to have all of us here together again."

Puma Loco said "Wish I could say the same about some of the members of my team."

Justice Jaguar "Oh right, the Legion of Eternal Evil. Or was it the League of Eternal Evil?"

Puma Loco said "It was either one; we could never keep track of the title name all the time. I think our head of advertisement was the cause of that."

Justice Jaguar said said rolling his glowing eyes "If you say so. You think Manny will resurrect that team, don't you?"

Puma Loco said"With his generation of villainy and the instructions that I left him, he could if he wanted too. His generation knows the meaning of the word teamwork and eggplant."

Justice Jaguar said "If that happens, or when it happens, that might mean his team will clash with Rodolfo's team."

Puma Loco said "By the time that happens, Rodolfo won't be a hero anymore. I don't for see him and Manny fighting each other. But I do believe that his team will clash with Manny sooner or later. Speaking of Manny." A ton of flags of him appeared and Puma shouted "Manny is a villain. Manny is a villain. Not a hero. Not a hero. Manny is a villain." He would continue this for a long time even when Justice Jaguar walked away from his son's boasting about Manny being a supervillain.


End file.
